


Brother

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jared is sad, Jensen playing guitar and singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Jared’s depression is making him feel real low. Jensen does his best to make him feel better.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me watching the Saturday Night Special from the convention in Honolulu (Nov 17-19 2017), especially Jensen singing “Brother” and Jared playing the guitar for “Free Falling”. Assume it takes place during the time when they lived together in Vancouver (pre-2010), even though the song is from 2014.

Jensen yawned as he slid the key into the lock. It had been a really long day on set and he looked forward to taking a quick shower and hitting the sack. As soon as the door opened, the smell of something burning hit him and he frowned, dropping his bag by the door and hurrying into the house. Normally he would have gone straight down the stairs to the basement since he wanted to give Jared his space, but he had to make sure everything was ok. Following the smell, and the smoke wafting out of the kitchen, he stuck his head in to see Jared sitting on the floor and a dish of something unrecognizably burnt thrown in the sink. The next thing that registered was that Jared was crying.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, unsure if maybe Jared wanted to be left alone, he cleared his throat, making Jared glance up toward the door.

“You ok, dude?”, Jensen asked, concerned. Jared started to nod, which turned into a shake of his head. He was sprawled out on the floor, his back against the cabinets opposite the sink, hands limply resting on his thighs. It looked like he might even have a small burn on one hand.

Jensen took the couple of steps needed to get to Jared and crouched down putting a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “What happened, Jare?”, he asked as gently as he could. Jared brought a hand up to his face and sloppily wiped the tears with the back of it, then rubbed it over his face as if trying to regain focus. Jensen waited patiently for his buddy to collect himself.

“I-I was feeling homesick, and I wanted to ma-make a mac and cheese casserole like-like mo-mom used to make for me, but I burnt it and- and..”, Jared trailed off and gestured at the sink with his hand.

Jensen gently squeezed Jared’s shoulder and nodded. “It’s ok, buddy. I’ll take care of it. C’mon, let’s go sit in the living room, I’ll get you a … glass of water, ok?”, Jensen tried to smile reassuringly, feeling sorry for his friend. It was a constant surprise to him that this huge sasquatch of a man could be reduced to such a blubbering mess when depression hit, but he always tried to be as understanding and comforting as he could.

Getting Jared to his feet, Jensen gently prodded his giant friend through to the living room, getting him settled on the couch. Jared curled up hugging his favorite pillow as Jensen threw a blanket over him. Sadie padded up and curled up on the floor by Jared, giving a small sigh as she looked up at Jensen. He thought he agreed with the dog, as he returned to the kitchen and filled a glass with water from the tap. Bringing it to Jared, he spotted the guitar sitting on its stand in the corner and an idea started to form in the back of his mind. He handed Jared the glass, then went over to pick up the guitar.

Sitting on the edge of the coffee table, Jensen rested the guitar on his lap, plucking the strings and making sure it was in tune. Without looking at Jared, he softly strummed a few chords before starting to sing.

 

> _//Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need_
> 
> _We get a little restless from the searching_
> 
> _Get a little worn down in between_
> 
> _Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes_
> 
> _Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea//_

Jensen looked up as he came to the chorus, finding that Jared had raised his head and was looking at him to. He smiled a little before he sang the next words.

 

> _//Brother, let me be your shelter_
> 
> _Never leave you all alone_
> 
> _I can be the one you call_
> 
> _When you’re low_
> 
> _Brother, let me be your fortress_
> 
> _When the night winds are driving on_
> 
> _Be the one to light the way_
> 
> _Bring you home//_

Jared rubbed a hand over his face, and cracked a little smile at Jensen as he played into the next verse. He set the empty glass on the side table and ran his fingers through Sadie’s fur as he listened.

 

> _//Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart_
> 
> _I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were_
> 
> _Now my hands can’t reach that far_
> 
> _I ain’t made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone_
> 
> _I know that in my weakness I am strong, but_
> 
> _It’s your love that brings me home//_

Jared lifted Sadie up onto his lap and snuggled her, to a content sigh from the dog as she licked his face. Jensen smiled at the sight, and played a few extra bars before repeating the chorus.

 

> _//Brother, let me be your shelter_
> 
> _Never leave you all alone_
> 
> _I can be the one you call_
> 
> _When you’re low_
> 
> _Brother, let me be your fortress_
> 
> _When the night winds are driving on_
> 
> _Be the one to light the way_
> 
> _Bring you home//_

Jared rested his chin on top of Sadie’s head, his big hands stroking her fur softly as he listened to Jensen’s voice, the song saying everything he needed to hear.

 

> _//And when you call and need me near_
> 
> _Sayin' where'd you go?_
> 
> _Brother, I'm right here_
> 
> _And on those days when the sky begins to fall_
> 
> _You're the blood of my blood_
> 
> _We can get through it all//_

Jensen smiled softly at Jared as he sang the last chorus.

 

> _//Brother, let me be your shelter_
> 
> _Never leave you all alone_
> 
> _I can be the one you call_
> 
> _When you’re feelin' low_
> 
> _Brother, let me be your fortress_
> 
> _When the night winds are driving on_
> 
> _Be the one to light the way_
> 
> _Bring you home//_

He strummed the last chord and let the sound fade into the air around them, hoping he had managed to let Jared know his thoughts and feelings with the song. He was never very good with expressing his feelings in words, but it was different with music.

Jared gave a deep sigh, looked Jensen straight in the eyes and managed a small smile.

“Thanks, man. That’s… yeah. Thanks”.

“Always, Jared”, Jensen returned the smile, putting one hand on Jared's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

 

[Brother](https://youtu.be/0N1ti_pD-eg)


End file.
